


Baby Maybe

by rivity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivity/pseuds/rivity
Summary: Hyeongjun is always so annoyed at Taeyoung who keeps treating him like a baby, despite him being his senior."I will start counting to three. If you don't let go of my cheeks after that, you may not be able to use these fingers to pinch anything for one month. One...two..."Taeyoung retracts his hand immediately from pinching Hyeongjun's cheeks, grinning sheepishly. Meanwhile the latter glares daggers at the former, about to dropkick him at any moment.
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Baby Maybe

"I will start counting to three. If you don't let go of my cheeks after that, you may not be able to use these fingers to pinch anything for one month. One...two..."

Taeyoung retracts his hand immediately from pinching Hyeongjun's cheeks, grinning sheepishly. Meanwhile the latter glares daggers at the former, about to dropkick him at any moment.

"How many times have I said to not pinch my cheeks carelessly?? Moreover, I'm also your senior! OLDER than you!" Hyeongjun exclaims in a threatening manner.

"Oh, so can I pinch your cheeks if I do it delicately?" Taeyoung snickers, but then quickly runs away when he sees Hyeongjun is about to throw their dancing stick at him.

Hyeongjun truly doesn't know what's up with Kim Taeyoung.

Hyeongjun and Taeyoung are both members of their school dance club. At school, Hyeongjun is one grade above Taeyoung. Hyeongjun also entered the dance club around the same time when he entered school, so naturally Hyeongjun is a senior to Taeyoung at both school and dance club. So Hyeongjun doesn't get why Taeyoung acts so brazenly towards him.

Don't get him wrong, Hyeongjun usually doesn't care much about age hierarchy nor seniority. He's not the stiff senior type who would always emphasize on his seniority to feel superior and order his juniors around. But Taeyoung's actions to him all this time make him question whether Taeyoung thinks of him really lightly and underestimates him, since Taeyoung always treats him like a _baby_.

Pinching and squishing his cheeks is one thing. Sometimes, Taeyoung also pats him as if he is a small child, and even hugs him out of nowhere. At times Hyeongjun would slap his hand away or elbow him as a response, but that still doesn't make Taeyoung stop his insolent behavior towards him. 

"Kim Taeyoung!" Hyeongjun calls, currently handing out the shirts for their upcoming dance training camp. The one whom he called for walks up with a grin plastered on his face. Hyeongjun can't help but unconsciously be on guard, in case Taeyoung tries something funny again to him.

Taeyoung chuckles seeing Hyeongjun's expression, who obviously has his guard up towards him. "Thank you for the shirt, Hyeongjunnie," Taeyoung says as he beams a cheeky smile and walks off. Hyeongjun momentarily sighs in relief since Taeyoung didn't do anything. But soon after, he realised something else.

"Hey! It's Hyeongjun _hyung_ for you! Do you hear me??" Hyeongjun protests loudly. Instead of giving any signs of acknowledgement, Taeyoung only giggles and walks away while humming a tune.  
  
 _This impudent brat!_

"So," Hyeongjun says as he stares at the taller guy, "I guess you're my roommate?"

"Yes!" Taeyoung grins gleefully. "Room 205 right? Woobin hyung, who is in charge of room arrangement, told me this is my room."

"Oh." Hyeongjun can't believe he actually got roomed with _the_ Kim Taeyoung. Especially after putting up with him on the bus during the trip to their training camp site. Hyeongjun initially planned to sleep in the bus the whole way there, but it quickly got disrupted by loud music being played and Taeyoung twerking throughout the trip while being cheered by other dance club members. And now he even got roomed with him. Talk about _fate._

Hyeongjun sighs. "Okay. During the time of our stay in one room, don't ever dare to touch me without my permission. Okay??" Hyeongjun tries to get his message across by looking at Taeyoung fiercely (or he at least means to) in the eye.

"Alright. So it's okay if I ask for your permission first, right??" Taeyoung says, raising his brows playfully.

"Kim Taeyoung! That's not the point here, okay?" 

"Okay I get it! No touch touch in the room. Okay." Taeyoung raises his hands, making a surrendering motion and smiles. A smile that Hyeongjun still cannot fully trust for some reason.

"One more thing. Address me using  _hyung_! I'm older than you, child," Hyeongjun says while crossing his arms in front of his chest

"Aw come on! You're only two months older than me though~" 

Hyeongjun secretly curses his club tradition of having members birthday dates passed around in their circle. So that we could celebrate each other's birthdays and tighten our knit, they said. When in reality it's only an excuse for them to ask for birthday treats.

"Still, I attend school and dance club one year earlier than you! I'm your senior, period," Hyeongjun says in an unwavering manner.

Taeyoung pouts. "Okay I got it, Hyeongjun hyooooooong~~~" 

Taeyoung quickly grabs his change of clothes and runs into the bathroom before Hyeongjun punts him with a shoe. 

In the afternoon, their club is having an outdoor gathering party when they are doing various kinds of activities, including many kinds of bonding events and solo freestyle dance, since well, they are a dance club after all. Hyeongjun is currently stretching his body to prepare for his turn to do freestyle dance, when he notices it's currently Taeyoung's turn.

Taeyoung walks to the middle of the crowd while moving his body to the beats in a confident manner, then proceeds to do hip hop dance with swift and sharp motions. Hyeongjun watches Taeyoung's freestyle in awe. Despite Hyeongjun being constantly annoyed at Taeyoung's compulsive touching behavior, he has always been impressed by Taeyoung's dancing prowess. Taeyoung has always been able to move his body in such agility and sharpness while still making it look effortless, which is what Hyeongjun has always been envious of. Taeyoung may be a strange boy who can't keep his hands to himself, but admittedly, he is indeed a great dancer.

After Taeyoung's dance is over, Taeyoung suddenly looks at Hyeongjun's direction, making unexpected eye contact with the latter. He shoots a proud grin at Hyeongjun as he leaves the informal platform he previously danced on. Hyeongjun raises a brow at the sight. _Is he challenging me or what...?_

"Okay...time to show you what I've got, you arrogant brat," Hyeongjun mutters. He cracks his knuckles then walks to the crowd for his turn.

Hyeongjun deadpans at the sight of a back he has to massage in front of him. _Why does this bonding event exist and why do I have to massage Taeyoung out of all people...?_

After the freestyle dance segment, they are having a bonding event when they have to massage the shoulders of the person who sits in front of them. They are currently seated at tiered rows of benches surrounding the platform they previously danced on, and Taeyoung happens to sit in front of Hyeongjun, much to Hyeongjun's dismay.

"Please massage me well, Hyeongjun hyoong~" Taeyoung says in exaggerated aegyo, looking up at Hyeongjun with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Hyeongjun quickly squeezes Taeyoung's shoulders, using as much power as he can to spite him.

"Ouch...ouch!!! You're gonna break my bones, Hyeongjun...hyung!!!" 

Hyeongjun relishes in Taeyoung's groan of pain as he keeps 'massaging' him with full power. _Maybe this activity isn't so bad after all._

Hyeongjun's enjoyment of torturing Taeyoung only lasts for a short time, because Woobin, the dance club president and unpaid MC for the event, tells them to hug the person in front of them for ten seconds and say "You have worked hard" to them. Hyeongjun's jaw drops open. He stares at his club president as if he had grown two heads.

_There's a limit to your cheesiness, Woobin hyung!_

Woobin turns to look at Hyeongjun, who is still not doing what he has instructed, and gives a threatening look to just do it. Hyeongjun sighs as he slowly extends his arms and circles them around Taeyoung unwillingly. He can sense Taeyoung's body stiffens immediately.

 _Well, I also don't like it too!_ Hyeongjun thinks.

"You have worked hard...Taeyoung-ah," Hyeongjun whispers to the younger's ears, unconsciously patting his arm with his fingers. Hyeongjun quickly lets go after the time is over, but he could still feel how Taeyoung's body has heated up during the brief time he hugged him.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Hyeongjun puts his palm over Taeyoung's forehead. He can feel it's burning. "Are you sick? Do you want to just go and rest in the room?"

"It-it's okay...It's just a momentary warmth...It-it will go away soon..." Taeyoung stutters, which is so unlike him. Hyeongjun put his palms over Taeyoung's cheeks to feel the temperature better. 

"Hey! Your face is really warm! Are you sure you're okay?" Hyeongjun asks in a concerned tone.

"I'm-I'm really okay...I just need a break..." Taeyoung mutters.

"A break? Do you feel cold?" Hyeongjun searches for his jacket to lend him, only to realise he has left it in their room. So Hyeongjun resorts to circle his arms around Taeyoung instead.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any jacket to warm you up, so I guess you'll have to deal with my arms only for now. Feel free to tell me if you want to just go back to our room though."

Taeyoung slowly nods. After some time has passed, Hyeongjun can feel Taeyoung leans his head against one of his arms, subtly nuzzles his face against it. In normal circumstances, Hyeongjun would pull his arms right away and smack Taeyoung's head. But since Taeyoung is possibly sick, Hyeongjun lets him be. In fact, Hyeongjun finds Taeyoung cute when he behaves like this. He behaves like a small kid who wants to be showered with affection, which makes Hyeongjun subtly chuckles at the thought.

Taeyoung has been silent since the hug event until now when they are back in their room. Hyeongjun has asked him again whether he needed some medicine, but the taller one kept saying he was okay. So now Hyeongjun only glances at Taeyoung, to make sure whether he is really okay.

"If you're really sick, you don't have to keep it in, you know? I can help you to find medicine and such," Hyeongjun says, scanning Taeyoung's appearance to check up on his condition.

"Nah it's really okay. I'll be fine after I take some rest!" Taeyoung laughs awkwardly. "Thanks for your concern and good night!" he says as he quickly pulls up a blanket over him.

Hyeongjun is hesitant whether to just let it be or force him to seek help, but then he decided to just sleep and check up on his condition again tomorrow morning.

__________________________________________

Today's events have been too much for Taeyoung to fall asleep peacefully. Taeyoung keeps staring at the ceiling in an attempt to let sleepiness overcome him, but his rapid beating heart refuses to let him rest.

He turns to a side and stares at Hyeongjun who is currently sleeping on a bed next to him. His heart beats even faster and hot blush creeps up his face as he gets reminded of the events today.

Taeyoung has always thought how adorable Hyeongjun is. Hyeongjun is older than him (although only by two months) and his senior at both school and dance club, but he is so cute and pretty that Taeyoung can't help but squish and pinch the older's cheeks to express his adoration to him. Although he has to receive the consequences afterwards, everytime.

Despite his cute appearance, Hyeongjun has totally different vibes when he dances. Taeyoung would be stunned by Hyeongjun's cool and charismatic stage prowess whenever he dances. Everytime, his heart would flutter from seeing Hyeongjun's contrasting appearance on stage, leaving him in awe. Hyeongjun also has the impressive ability of transforming his expressions and vibes to fit into whichever song he is dancing to, and he is always hardworking in dance practise. Hyeongjun is such a good hardworking performer whom Taeyoung admires and aspires to be.

This duality of Hyeongjun is so charming and intriguing, that Taeyoung couldn't help but fall for him, hard.

He is so used to initiating skinship to express his affection towards Hyeongjun. So when Hyeongjun was the one who unexpectedly initiated the skinship instead, it left him flustered and paralyzed, rendering him into an absolute mess.

When Hyeongjun started hugging Taeyoung in the hug event, his brain immediately malfunctioned. His heart started beating so hard and his face burned into a hot red blush as blood rushed to his face. It got worse when Hyeongjun whispered something to his ear. He couldn't even remember what Hyeongjun whispered due to his panicked state, but his ear felt so hot that it could melt.

Afterwards, due to several misunderstandings, Hyeongjun kept touching Taeyoung's face which led to further malfunction of his behavior and speech. He felt like his heart could burst at any moment from being touched so much by the hyung he loves. He was trying so hard to calm himself down when Hyeongjun circled his arms around him to warm him up, but to no avail. 

Taeyoung could feel the pulsating sensation of his whole body from his heart pumping so hard when he was wrapped in Hyeongjun's arms. He could smell a faint milky fragrance from Hyeongjun which he still remembered so well. While feeling so light-headed from being held so closely by his crush, Taeyoung instinctively nuzzled his face against Hyeongjun's arm which was covered with a warm light blue sweater, then leaned his head against it. Taeyoung felt so happy that he wished that moment could last forever.

As he stares at sleeping Hyeongjun, Taeyoung gently rubs his own cheeks and shoulders, the spots that were touched and held by Hyeongjun a few hours ago, trying to recall the warm sensation he received from him. He blushes profusely as a result.

"Argh...how can I sleep this way..." Taeyoung says quietly as he covers his hot face with his hands.

__________________________________________

"Good morning Woobin hyung!" Hyeongjun greets the club president as he meets him on the way. Hyeongjun is currently taking a walk around the campsite, enjoying the fresh morning air there before having to pack up his stuff to go back.

Hyeongjun initially wanted to check up on Taeyoung's condition as soon as he woke up, but he saw Taeyoung's bed was already empty. So he assumed Taeyoung had already gotten better and is also walking around right now.

"Hi Hyeongjun! How are you feeling now?" Woobin greets back, beaming a secretive smile. Hyeongjun notices his unusual smile but decides to just shrug it off.

"Well I feel great! Although I had to deal with several cheesy activities last night, thanks to our dear club president," Hyeongjun says as he smiles wryly and rolls his eyes. 

"Hey! At least thanks to my cheesy activities, now you got together with Taeyoung right??" Woobin argues back while elbowing him teasingly.

What Woobin just said has Hyeongjun totally flabbergasted. "I-I'm sorry, what...? Me and Taeyoung did what...?" he says, looking at Woobin as if he is an alien who just came down to earth.

"You and Taeyoung! Finally dating!! Don't tell me...you guys haven't confessed yet??" Now it's Woobin's turn to look at Hyeongjun in bewilderment, covering his gasping mouth with his hand.

"Of course not! What confession...we don't even see each other in that way! What made you even think of that??" Hyeongjun exclaims.

"Well I saw you two cuddling with each other last night, so I thought you and Taeyoung have finally gotten together after being Tom and Jerry for so long." Woobin shrugs.

"Well, I was just warming up his body since he's sick and I didn't have any available jacket to wrap him with, you know! I can't believe this has caused such an absurd misunderstanding." Hyeongjun shook his head dramatically. "Besides, we don't even like each other in that way."

Woobin raises his brow at Hyeongjun's last statement. "Are you sure...?" 

Hyeongjun looks at Woobin inquisitively from his remark. Upon seeing Hyeongjun's expression, Woobin can immediately tell that Hyeongjun really does _not_ get it. Woobin sighs.

"Hyeongjun...I swear to God everyone but _you_ already knows about it."

"Knows about what?"

"That Taeyoung likes you."

Hyeongjun widens his huge eyes as if it's about to pop out from its socket at any moment. "What?? What drugs are you on now...Him liking me?? Didn't you see how much he underestimates me by leaving out 'hyung' all the time whenever he calls me? And how he always treats me like a baby? He clearly doesn't even respect me!"

Woobin lets out another deep sigh. "Listen...I know what I saw, okay. I also saw his expressions when you hugged him last night. I'm very positive he likes you."

Hyeongjun keeps staring at Woobin in disbelief, tilting his head to the side as if Woobin spoke a foreign language he didn't understand.

"Okay, you can go back to your room first and pack up your stuff while still processing what I have said. The bus will arrive soon. Just think about it carefully on the way." Woobin turns Hyeongjun's body in the direction of his room and pushes him lightly towards it.

After Hyeongjun leaves, Woobin sighs to himself and mutters, "After I purposely assigned them to room together and even arranged that activity for them, those two still didn't get it. When will their fight stop and our club finally find love and peace..."

Hyeongjun is still in a confused state when he arrives at his room. He sees Taeyoung who is currently packing up his stuff, looking all healthy.

"Hey! Have you recovered now? Nice to see you being all healthy," Hyeongjun cheers.

Taeyoung beams his trademark grin. "Well, it's all thanks to you Hyeongjunnie."

Hyeongjun quickly puts one of his hands on Taeyoung's shoulder and squeezes it hard. Taeyoung immediately groans in pain.

"Well, what did I say about addressing me again...?" Hyeongjun says in a threatening manner.

"Ouch ouch!! Yes Hyeongjun hyung..." Hyeongjun lets go of his shoulder after hearing what he wanted, smiling victoriously.

"You're so cruel to someone who supposedly just recovered from his sickness," Taeyoung pouts as he massages the shoulder Hyeongjun just squeezed.

"And you brought that upon yourself. I have warned you, right?" Hyeongjun shrugs.

_Look at this! Yet Woobin hyung even dared to say he likes me. How absurd._

"Hey Taeyoung," Hyeongjun calls. The younger guy turns to look at the older, curious of what the older about to say. "Woobin hyung is currently having this big misunderstanding about us. I think you should make it clear to him as he is so convinced about it."

Taeyoung raises his brow. "What kind of misunderstanding is it?"

"He said you definitely like me. So absurd, right?? He is so convinced about it that he even said everyone knows it but me." Hyeongjun rolls his eyes dramatically. "I don't know what made him even have that kind of idea about us. I think he'll believe you more if you say it to him yourself." 

The atmosphere quickly falls into an awkward silence as Taeyoung doesn't give any immediate response and stops whatever he is doing abruptly. Hyeongjun is confused at the reaction. 

_Does he feel offended that someone thought he likes me...?_

Hyeongjun is trying to decipher Taeyoung's expression, but to no avail. As he can't stand the awkward silence any longer, he decided to break it by himself. "You know what, I'll just tell Woobin hyung my-"

"What if it's true?"

Hyeongjun feels like he is mishearing things. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What if I really do like you?"

Hyeongjun turns his head, looking at Taeyoung blankly. He can't believe what he just heard.

He waits for Taeyoung to laugh at him and say, "Haha I was joking! I caught you!" to him, but it never comes. Instead he is met with Taeyoung who looks at him in a serious and sincere manner. Hyeongjun wants to open his mouth and respond, but he really doesn't know what to say since he didn't see this coming at all. 

Taeyoung finally breaks the silence by letting out a small chuckle. "It's okay, you don't have to answer me. I just want to say what I feel. Be prepared though." Taeyoung says. Hyeongjun can see a glint in his eyes.

Hyeongjun is confused about what Taeyoung means, until Taeyoung approaches him and swiftly lands a light kiss on his cheek.

 _#^%$%%*^ &(&%* _ Hyeongjun's brain immediately short circuits from the action.

Taeyoung chuckles at Hyeongjun's reaction. He shoots his usual cheeky grin while slinging his bag over his shoulders. 

"See you later!" Taeyoung pats Hyeongjun’s head lightly, then proceeds to leave the room.

Hyeongjun is left dumbfounded in the room alone. A blush slowly crawls up his face when he processes what just happened.

"What did he just-?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not plan a sequel of this...Haha


End file.
